User talk:Runescaperx
Hi there! : Hey! Nice seeing a good editor on the wiki! Nice contribs too! Keep up the good work =) Hunter *Talk* 03:44, March 26, 2010 (UTC) Tips hey, when you add pictures to the article, please try to make it a thumbnail. it takes up a lot of room when you upload pictures like u do.--WingZeroKai 20:43, March 28, 2010 (UTC) yeh but i like the detail, hey y dont we compromise and make it so that its a thumbnail but its width is good for ppl to see the details.Runescaperx 16:45, March 29, 2010 (UTC) :: usually we keep it a thumbnail because people can click on it to make it larger, therefore seeing more detail. We try to keep the pics small so we can focus more on the information within the article, instead of filling whitespace with pictures. Hunter *Talk* 21:41, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Oh it's because of too many vandals. Ask SeaCrane what to do! Hey! I rolled back your edits. It's a granted power for trusted editors on the anti-vandalism squad. I did it because your edits really didn't do anything. Also, don't leave messages on pages. Leave messages on users' talk pages. I just backspaced the code for the other picture too :P If you have any problems or questions, leave me a message! SeaCrane_1 03:07, March 31, 2010 (UTC) Myst-N Um pretty sure the MYST-N cases are still available and so is the skorpion so...why edit the pages? becuz dear friend theyre not available. they have diff. stuff and they are called the Supply CRATE myst-nRunescaperx 15:20, March 31, 2010 (UTC) Wait wat has different stuff? I recently got the skorpion from the myst n crate ''so there is really no point adding irrelevant information to it just change the name to Supply Crate MYST-NRunescaperx 17:52, March 31, 2010 (UTC) Just added it, thanks for the image. Nice conversation rofl. Hunter *Talk* 10:08, April 4, 2010 (UTC) Farvei u liar! I dont see it! Runescaperx 21:09, April 4, 2010 (UTC) hey uh, im sorry but i had to rollback ur new weapons on the CWA, u replaced 2 of them including mine. and i thought M21 was already on there. so uh sorry, ull have to add ur contributions again. >_<--WingZeroKai 15:44, April 7, 2010 (UTC) ok dont really care Runescaperx 19:59, April 7, 2010 (UTC) :Sorry bout that, next time can u tag something in the comment box saying redundancy or sumthin though. I had to revert a whole bunch of edits by a guy who had a "better version of the popularityscale" than us Hunter *Talk* 02:51, April 8, 2010 (UTC) Wish i could, im not a admin though =\. I was thinking the same thing btw. Put in a request to user:SeaCrane_1, user:ZeroExalted, user:WingZeroKai, or user:Farvei. They're all admins, but usually none of them are on. They're on every 5-6 hours. Hunter *Talk* 22:30, April 11, 2010 (UTC) EDIT: Is nioghtshade a map? We only bold the name in the page on the first instance of ot's appearence. Hunter *Talk* 23:33, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Claymore Id do it myself, but could you clean up the grammar on that page? your run on sentences is making the article hard to understand. no im not a language arts teacher--WingZeroKai 16:14, April 12, 2010 (UTC) hey sum of the sentences are correct! ever heard of long sentences?Runescaperx 00:51, April 13, 2010 (UTC) Hi Rune! Just wanted to say a few things. One, from now on, try to use the Preview button to see your edits without making any changes to the page. It`ll prevent the need for multiple edits which might cover up vandalism. Also, try to respond to messages on your talk page on the talk page of the person who left the message lol. That way they get a notification about a new message. Just click either the person`s signature or scroll to the bottom of your talk page and click the name of the last editor. I`m not here for all bad things though. I wanted you to know that you`re doing a great job on here :D keep up the good work! SeaCrane_1 21:54, April 13, 2010 (UTC) ty Runescaperx 21:55, April 13, 2010 (UTC) Seriously, leave responding messages on other people`s talk pages D: Like if I leave a message on your talk page, respond on mine. SeaCrane_1 22:24, April 13, 2010 (UTC) LOLS to SC1's comment to RSX's reponses. NOM NOM NOM 4 joke of the week. Hunter *Talk* 03:21, April 14, 2010 (UTC) yeah it is <(^^)> Meant 4 refferences, like if an editor is dragging out a process just for the hell of it, while he still technically has a right to, it would just make is easier if he didnt. And CAW:AEAE is one of the most important, so dont call it trash. Hunter *Talk* 13:47, April 14, 2010 (UTC) Wth man? Lol. Mispost? SeaCrane_1 23:08, April 14, 2010 (UTC) im not your algebra teacher That would be very hard, as weve already grown one way, leanient toward strong community feeling and opinion, as oppose to a very organized wiki, with policies for everything. Hunter *Talk* 02:04, April 15, 2010 (UTC) Trust me it gets better. in 8th grade your king of the school. "Sevie". Hunter *Talk*, Advertising Commitee 03:19, April 16, 2010 (UTC) Saw the math questions on Hunter`s page and felt like answering :P You do the first one like this: It`s mostly guess and check, but you need to scale up 3/2 to another fraction of equal value. To shorten things, I`ll use 15/10, which reduces to 3/2. From there, you work backwards and do the opposite of what originally happened. Subtract 3 from the numerator to get 12, then add 9 to the denominator to get 19, leaving you with 12/19. The second goes like this: y is the large #, x is the small. Since y is two less than four times x, you can write: y=4x-2. You also know that y/x=3r5, or y=3x+5, since x goes into y three times evenly with 5 left over. Through the substitution property, you can combine the two equations and say that 4x-2=y=3x+5, or simply 4x-2=3x+5. Then, solve for x. Subtract 3x from both sides, leaving you with x-2=5. Add 2 to both sides, and you`re left with the final answer of x=7. Hope I helped! SeaCrane_1 20:48, April 16, 2010 (UTC) Excuse me, but I think you`re in no position to make such demands. Recently the quality of your edits as well as the quality of your attitude has radically declined. Now, to cover your message. For one, what the hell is Medal Case? Those words do not exist together anywhere on this Wiki except for our talk pages. Two, Badges are fun parts of the community. They make users feel like they`re being rewarded for their hard work on and off Combat Arms. Three, Badge Claiming has to be a separate page in order not to clutter up the Badges talk page. Now, I suggest that you immediately cease this... Oh screw it. I`m tired of using formal language. Congratulations, you`re the first Wikian to really get under my skin. Cut this "the world centers around me" crap or take it somewhere else. The world won`t stop and bow at your feet merely because you demand it. This community may be founded around the idea that all editors are equal, but when you act like a disrespectful brat, people lose respect for you and therefore consider you undeserving of being treated equally. This applies not only on here, but in real life. So I strongly suggest you shape up or shut up. Take your pick. SeaCrane_1 21:04, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Okay... You have to be one of the most stuck up, dishonorable, bratty people I have ever had to deal with. You are NOTHING like a perfectionist! Your very editing style proves this! Grammatical errors, lack of punctuation, misspellings, use of colloquialisms, abbreviating already short words, none of this reflects what you claim. The singular editor (the "u ppl" you were referring to) was correct in what he said. Fullsize pictures disrupt the reader. This is an informational Wikia site, not an online picturebook. I understand that you have your opinions about some of the articles on here, but don`t shove them down others` throats! Don`t twist around my words which are plainly visible for all to see to suit your own needs. Thats despicable and dishonorable. I never said you can fill the Wiki with trash pages and if you plan on doing that, let me know so I can ban you now. If you aren`t supposed to be on the computer, then get off and finish your homework! Simple as that! Maybe since you don`t care about your work, you should be going to a regular school with people as motivated as you seem to be. You don`t deserve the extra money your state gives to your school if you put school second to a Wiki site. Don`t worry, I`m almost done. Just two more points to make. One, you never gave any advice. You merely attempted to shove some words in my face. Two, thank you for the information about the Medal Case. I`ll be sure to check it out. SeaCrane_1 00:22, April 18, 2010 (UTC) well...is the fact that Trijicon using a bible reference even necessary if its Aimpoint who made the sights?--WingZeroKai 01:33, April 25, 2010 (UTC) huh? but werent u saying that '''Trijicon' was doing bible references, not Aimpoint?--WingZeroKai 15:00, April 25, 2010 (UTC) I just re-organized the text o-o Most of it's still there; I just moved it down or elsewhere... }} 01:31, April 27, 2010 (UTC) You can adjust the pixel size of the picture... like Blahblah.jpg|20px or something like that. Ask Hunter for more details. }} 15:53, May 1, 2010 (UTC) it's (center? dir)| (# pixels)px and I wouldnt go changing the pricing standards without approval. -- Hunter *Talk*, Advertising Commitee 17:00, May 3, 2010 (UTC) "Feature" hey i noticed that u tend to put long phrases in the "Features" of weapon articles. wouldnt it be better if we put things in a sort of "bare-bones" format. like the autoturret page. u put Enemy Detection of 20 meters, i think Maximum effective range of 20 meters is more accurate, please reply.--WingZeroKai 01:59, May 4, 2010 (UTC)